Roger McDonald
] Roger McDonald (born 23 June 1941) is an Australian poet and novelist. Life McDonald was born at Young, New South Wales (NSW), Australia), the middle son of a Presbyterian minister, Hugh Fraser McDonald, and the Central Queensland historian, Dr. Lorna McDonald. His childhood was spent in the NSW country towns of Bribbaree, Temora, and Bourke, before the family moved to Sydney. He attended The Scots College and the University of Sydney. He was briefly a teacher, ABC producer, and publisher's editor in NSW, Tasmania, and Queensland, before moving to Canberra and taking up writing full-time in 1976, in order to complete his first novel, 1915. McDonald has since 1980 lived near Braidwood, NSW, apart from periods in Sydney and New Zealand. His novels are 1915, Slipstream, Rough Wallaby, Water Man, The Slap, Mr Darwin's Shooter, The Ballad of Desmond Kale, and When Colts Ran. Non-fiction: Shearers' Motel and The Tree In Changing Light. Recognition 1915 won The Age Book of the Year award in 1979 and the South Australian Biennial Literature Prize in 1980. In 1982 it was made into a seven-part ABC-TV television series. Shearers' Motel won the 1993 Banjo National Book Council Banjo Award for non-fiction. It was filmed as "Cross Turning Over" for ABC-TV in 1996, directed by Robert Klenner. McDonald was nominated for the Miles Franklin Award in 1994 for Water Man, and in 1999 for Mr Darwin's Shooter, which in that year won the New South Wales Premier's Literary Awards, the Victorian Premier's Literary Award, the South Australian Premier's Awards, and the Adelaide Festival Book of the Year. The Ballad of Desmond Kale won the Miles Franklin award in 2006 and the Adelaide Festival Prize for Fiction in 2008. McDonald won the O.Henry Prize in 2008 for "The Bullock Run" (story). McDonald's eighth novel, "When Colts Ran", 2010, was shortlisted for the 2011 Miles Franklin Prize, the 2011 Victorian Premier's Prize, and the 2011 Prime Minister's Prize. Publications Poetry * Citizens of Mist. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1968. * Airship. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1975. Novels * 1915: A novel. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1979; New York: Brazilier, 1980. * Slipstream. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1982; London: Faber, 1982; Boston: Little, Brown, 1982. * Melba (film novelisation). Sydney: Collins, 1988. * Rough Wallaby. Sydney: Bantam, 1989. * Flynn: A novelisation. Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin, 1992. * Water Man. Sydney: Picador, 1993. * The Slap. Sydney: Picador, 1996. * Mr Darwin's Shooter. Sydney: Knopf, 1998; London: Anchor, 1988; New York: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1988. * The Ballad of Desmond Kale. Milson's Point, NSW: Vintage, 2005; New York: Random House, 2007. *''When Colts Ran''. North Sydney, NSW: Random House, 2010. *''The Following''. North Sydney, NSW, & New York: Random House, 2013. Non-fiction *''Judith Wright Talks with Roger McDonald''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1974. * Mike Willesee's Australians. Sydney: Bantam, 1988. * Reflecting Labour: Images of myth and origin over 100 years. Canberra: National Library of Australia, 1991. * Shearers' Motel. Chippendale, NSW: Picador, 1992. * Australia's Flying Doctors: The Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia (photos by Richard Woldendorp). Sydney: Pan Macmillan, 1994. *''Barry Humphries' Flashbacks''. Pymble, NSW, & New York: HarperCollins, 1999. * The Tree in Changing Light. Milsons Point, NSW: Random House, 2001; New York: Vintage, 2001. * Wool: The Australian Story (photos by Richard Woldendorp). North Fremantle, WA: Fremantle Arts Center Press. * Australia's Wild Places. Canberra: National Library of Australia, 2009. Edited * The First Paperback Poets Anthology. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1974. * Gone Bush (photos by Nicholas Adler). Sydney: Bantam, 1990. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Roger McDonald, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 23, 2014. Audio / video * Roger McDonald and Geoff Page (with Geoff Page). St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1975.Geoff Page (1940- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 17, 2012. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Roger McDonald (1941- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (49 poems). ;About *Roger McDonald at Random House Australia *Into the Origins: an interview in TPG.com. *[http://anzlitlovers.com/2011/04/22/when-colts-ran-by-roger-mcdonald/ When Colts Ran reviewed] in ANZ LitLovers LitBlog. Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:Australian non-fiction writers Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:Australian screenwriters Category:People from Young, New South Wales Category:People educated at The Scots College Category:University of Sydney alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets